


地尽头

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 曹丕中心，《不朽》参本文
Kudos: 4





	地尽头

阿芜决定去北方。  
入夜，一只只富丽画舫填满秦淮的河道，远看，像一碗打翻的八宝粥，漆黑水面上铺满晶莹米粒，腾腾热气是红男绿女交织的吐息。画舫里，商女凭栏念唱，歌声靡靡；胡姬款摆腰肢，裙光艳艳。  
阿芜在此话别亲友和恩客。  
与胡人不同，汉人作乐总要更婉转蕴藉一些。自永嘉南渡，新亭对泣，乐师的十指浸了江南缠绵的水汽，调子愈发一唱三叹、曲折悠长，似要乘风扶摇，越过大江，越过坚壁清野的两岸，传到北方去，让鲜卑人也听听——建康是何等繁华太平！汉人的文明燧火，那些野蛮的戎狄是窃不走的。——任由外族在华夏的热土上割据纵横了几朝几代，汉人如今也只剩“文明”二字聊以自慰了。  
阿芜十四岁进乐坊，如今人老珠黄，早不是能靠一副好颜色得男子垂爱的少女。这些肯来相送的恩客，大多怜她体己，或慕她才情。虽说左不过嫖客与伶人的关系，但风雨飘摇的江山下，管他锦衣玉带的富贵王孙，还是野狗嘴下讨食的乞丐，不过都是苦难人间的受洗者，她一把琴，一双膝，若能慰藉到什么人，也算添福缘一笔。  
她的前半生其实福缘十分浅薄。阿芜原本是北人，父兄战死大漠，将士功业未成，竟连马革裹尸都不配有。随着消息一同传入平城的不是父兄的尸骨，而是家族覆灭。家仆带着一干兄弟姊妹从平城一路南徙。南下途中，瘟疫害死了兄弟；船至江心，南兵掳走了姊妹；等到了建康，就只剩她一个人了。  
二十年的浮华如云销雨霁，她在一个寻常的白日决定到漠北去，希望上苍听到过去她在琴声里千万次的祈祷，父兄的白骨不要被风吹得太远才好。

行将启程，高门王孙赠她黄金。不知江那头建康的铜钱是否管用；多情公子赠她锦裘。江南温风软雨的人儿，哪经得住北地急煞煞的风霜；文人风雅，为她写诗。离别自古以来就是文人吟风弄月的命题，倘若对象是游走在社会边缘的乐师，则又添几分戏剧性的自我感动。天才的诗歌飞向月宫、太空漫步，而平庸的文人连情感倾注都雷同。  
有人为她写临别曲。一位姓崔的公子，阿芜记得，和她一样是个“北客”。说是先前从家族藏书中翻出的，特地重新打谱，誊写在丝帕上。乐坊三教九流，人人敞一张嘴，酒余饭后也传过一些新闻。约是崔公子的家族在魏国曾煊赫一时，后因朝局生变满门获罪，避难到建康。帕子有淡香，墨迹的堆叠掩不去风流情状；词却不像往日乐坊特供的那样靡艳轻薄。  
是前朝魏文帝所作。别日何易会日难，山川悠远路漫漫——这一路蓬山万重，再茁壮的青鸟也越不过陈兵百里的淮水；就算运气好到了那头，北魏国土辽阔，世道艰险，官道的兵、野地的匪、塞北的刀戈、中原的虞诈，随便哪一样都能轻易要了一个人的命；谁都清楚，一曲唱罢，须臾即是永别。  
郁陶思君未敢言，寄声浮云往不还。南人惯爱含蓄，无论是写诗还是唱曲，两个北客入乡随俗，即使到了最后关头仍要借这魏文帝的口挡一挡。一个嫖客，一个伶人，拿着旧朝帝王的传世诗暗度陈仓，魏文若泉下有知，不知作何感想。  
琴声凄凄，念白切切，诀别诗两三行。两个异乡客，一个怕引来杀身之祸，不敢说；一个南来久矣，不配说，像被宿命摆布着似的，到琴声里赴最后一次高山流水的约。  
高山绝壁下，流水潺湲间，她问他：  
“公子了解魏文吗？”  
“不甚了解。”  
他开始讲不曾为外人道过的秘密。因为已经知道她将带着这些秘密奔赴死亡，所以吐露心事变得更从容，带着某种向神告解时才会有的侥幸。比起那含蓄的琴声、陌生的魏文，与百年前的家族往事发生关联让他感到一种如置云端的狂热，仿佛时间的巨轮贯穿了身体。  
“族中先人曾在曹魏为官，与魏文帝交往甚密。听说曹丕喜欢与人一同品评词赋文章，先祖遗物中有一卷书信，其中写的便是这首诗。汉魏时期族中历代鸿儒，与皇帝的书信往来便也作为家族功勋世代传了下来。我幼年在藏书阁中读到，只觉得矫情过饰，那种心情，朝局生变、累族牵连时不曾感受；被迫流徙、颠沛南渡时不曾感受；到了现在，方觉拊心刺骨。魏文真乃奇才也。”  
那样的目光让阿芜难以招架，她错开对方悲伤的眼神，勉力求一线聊胜于无的转机：“若你所感受的并非魏文想要传达的呢？”  
“万事万物一旦降临、存活于世，就不再独属于某一个人了，人如此，诗歌亦然。魏文已作古，他的诗却还活着，这便由不得他了。”  
崔公子朗声大笑。字眼化作山风，话音成为流水，带着与两百年前相同的、轻盈而强劲的生命力，穿透真实与幻梦的罅隙，叩响了时空的门扉。  
“我听闻琴是通灵的媒介，他若为此不忿，那就随琴声来吧。我好替先人问他一问：百年来，可安好！”  
水声愈急，高山之巅的风将人声音吹得破碎。  
“别日何易……会日难……”阿芜轻轻唱道。  
那位毕生都没能渡过长江的皇帝诗人，两百年后，他的诗终于乘着歌女哀伤的嗓，飞过了秦淮的烟水。  
肩上一把琴，袖中一把刀，桃叶渡的垂柳沉默地目送行人。阿芜踏上了北去的船。

二

北上并不如那些人想象的那样九死一生。人人道她是建康有名的琴师，却不知她曾是平城的贵族小姐。人人道她善辨宫商通晓音律，却不知她幼年随父兄骑马射箭，是北地高天旷野下最自由的一阵风。她勇武、聪慧，且心智坚定。  
渡过长江便是广陵。或者叫它的另一个名字，芜城。  
阿芜原先有别的名字。流落南方时率先来到这里。“万舸此中来”，富庶的江北名都城门洞开，送走船帆，迎来鱼米，迎来北方的铁骑。后来，北方的铁骑大获全胜地走了，船帆溅血，鱼米无收，广陵富庶的只有骸骨累累、芜草萋萋。  
真奇怪，芜草代表着一座城市的衰亡，但偏偏也是它，以顽固的生命力彰显着一座城市曾经存在过的生机。  
她来到这里时，听见城头有人操琴而歌。边风急兮城上寒，井径灭兮丘陇残。千龄兮万代，共尽兮何言。歌曰芜城赋。是吴城还是芜城？已经没有人关心了。她抛掉过往的名字，以这座城池为名，意为同生共死。

阿芜立在城头，江风吹来经年不散的血腥气。拨弦。先弹芜城赋。  
那位不知名姓不见面容的歌者或诗人或许早没了踪迹，但他唱过的歌却被人记住，并生生不息地流传下来。每个途经江左的人，都会想起这首诗和他身后的广陵。  
能够穿透真实的屏障的何止是琴。  
无数人贴着她耳朵窃窃私语，说，这是舳舻千里、旌旗蔽天的广陵。这是二十四桥明月夜的扬州。她回望他们：不，这是芜城。只要还能发出声音，不管散落在时间长河的这头或那头，他们与他们的对话就会永远进行下去。  
在这永恒的私语中，阿芜十指翻飞越来越疾，再弹流水，然后白雪，调子铮然一转，七弦如矛戟驱策而出！  
是广陵散。

琴声里走来一个人，峨冠博带，外袍缘边滚了黄色织纹，上品样式，可见非皇亲即贵族。行走时环佩瑽瑢，腰间流淌出香草的气味。是魏晋公子的装扮。——“王孙游兮不归，春草生兮萋萋”，思恋的少女大声呼唤，公子打马行过，独得山川毓秀钟情，丝做的履鞋溅上野地的露水。  
面前这个人，形容气度渊渟岳峙，却缺少属于王孙公子的意气，一种落魄的萧索正在蚕食他身上关于“公子”的印记。阿芜觉得，他就快要被这种萧索吞没。  
她问，你是谁。  
来者皱了皱眉，似乎不悦于对方先发制人的质问，从来只有他先质问别人。这一番无言的计较显足了上位者的派头。他于是嘴角促狭一挑：你猜。  
阿芜对这个回复并不气恼，她心里隐约有一个答案，甚至因这个答案而兴奋得指尖发颤。  
再问是何方人。答曰魏国。  
“有姓姬的魏，有姓曹的魏，当今还有姓拓跋的魏，你是哪一个？”  
对方剑眉挑起，似乎对她这句话里某些字眼产生了颇大的兴趣，却因为眼下情势未明而不动声色。  
“自然是姓曹的魏。”  
又问家乡何处。对曰谯国。  
是他。  
阿芜两眼酸胀，指间砰砰弹出最后一段音符：“你、你与曹魏是否有亲缘关系？”  
对方露出不耐的神色，仿佛这女子的问题全是磋磨时间的废话。  
他生硬地丢下一个单音，是。  
阿芜流下眼泪——  
“嵇先生。”

曹丕脚下一个踉跄，要不是他现在已是没有实质的灵识一缕，这番闹剧能气得他再死一回。  
阿芜也很无辜，她明明弹的是广陵散，却莫名来了个魏文帝。  
“魏文？”她迟疑着唤他，试图确认眼前发生的是不是某种骗术。  
“魏文……”双唇上下轻碰，他的声音轻如鸿毛。魏文。曹丕又重复了一遍，齿间咂摸着这二字，眼神突然变得幽远而复杂。  
“从没想过能亲耳听到这两字代表自己，如今品来，‘文’字果然端正弘厚，缀以‘魏’字更添玄浑之味。孤甚满意。”他倨傲地扬起下巴，笑容里满满的自得。  
阿芜真是不解，名字只不过是符号，怎么会有人连死后自己留给后世指代的称呼都要点评一番？  
“嵇康嵇先生十分善演广陵散曲，我立于广陵城头有感而发，欲与他于琴声中相见，却不知为何引来了您。”  
“你唱了我的词，孤好奇，来瞧瞧。”他话里有一种文人的骄矜。  
阿芜恍然，是渡口临别那天。她莞尔：“那已经是过了很久的事了。”  
“你与什么人经历了离别吗？”  
“不，没有经历离别，恰恰相反，我正走在重逢的路上。”  
“那很好，我为你高兴。我还没有踏足过南方，对广陵也只是在船上匆匆一瞥，只能通过孙权进贡的孔雀、蜜蜡、柑橘聊以想象——南方的柑橘还是不如西域的葡萄好啊——这无论是对于一个君主，还是对于一个诗人来说都是令人惭愧的。当然，想象有想象的浪漫，但那是子建的作风，不是我的。”他突然有些赧然，接下来的话变得难以启齿。他贵为帝王，却在恳求一位两百年后的琴师帮他完成心愿。“所以，如果你愿意在南方多游历一段时间，我会十分感激。”  
“不，我要北上。”阿芜坚定地说。“这一路会经过豫州、徐州、冀州，哦，还有洛州——就是你的洛阳，如果您愿意故地重游，我可以为您指引。”  
豫州、徐州、冀州、洛阳……这些城池的旌旗从他眼睛里一一划过。他垂下头，说不清是难过还是欢喜。待重新抬头，曹丕又换了另一副面孔。  
“言归正传。”他转过头，虽未束发，流露出的威严却和头戴十二支白玉珠冕旒时一样，教人浑身一凛。“你把孤当成哪个无名之辈，还为其真情实感地落泪，可知罪？”  
阿芜想，倒也不算无名之辈，他是你侄孙女婿。  
又想，这魏文果然如史家臧否的那样，任性恣睢，说翻脸就翻脸；气量狭窄，一点认错人的轻慢便要大动干戈。  
“你有何辩解？”  
“嵇康以琴技卓绝垂名青史，我是个琴师，自然了解他更多。而我记忆里，魏文并不精于琴道。”  
“我已经是个皇帝，又是个诗人，实在没有多余的精力去承担别的角色了。”  
“可您的父亲——也许您会感到诧异，后来——史册流传至我辈，曹操却是文治武功、六艺八雅的集大成者，宛若三头六臂的神祇。”  
“并不诧异。”曹丕断然。“父亲……”他眼中流露出一种黏连的忧伤，“父亲从来都是神——这不是父为子纲的恭维。不管放到时空的哪一节点，我都追赶不上他。所以世人大多记得他，却未必记得我。我并不为此沮丧。人一生阳寿八十，能专注于最渴求的二三事已是大幸。何况我的命数为昼夜交叠——皇帝与诗人，希望我没有做得太差。”  
这样的表达似乎存心要让听者在心底生出比较。阿芜却不大想得起当朝皇帝，无论南边还是北边的。倒是很记得年幼时那位当世不二的战神，西扫胡夏，北荡蠕蠕，黄河水为他濯洗盔甲，贺兰山为他遮挡艳阳。是很有魅力的皇帝吧，否则父兄也不会甘心为他黄沙埋白骨，血肉殉家国。  
至于诗人，在建康，多的是附庸风雅的贵族子弟，偶尔出现一两篇稍有韵味的文章便会被争相传颂。崔公子说魏文天纵奇才，也不过因他恰巧写了一首燕歌行，恰巧在他之前先承受过离别的痛苦。  
可见帝王的是非功过和诗人的上中下品一样，一旦置于比较之中就全无意义。阿芜并不想评判曹丕皇帝和诗人做得如何，但作为身在局外的后世人，她该让对方明白——  
她听到有人吟咏——  
戈矛成山林，玄甲耀日光。她看到寒江铁索连横，黑色的战船像投在江心的云影。船头立着一人，剑锋遥指长江之阴。  
他举剑变得不再轻松，不能像少年时执起一根甘蔗一样击打对手；干瘪的胸膛撑不起华美的冕服；没有不世帝王一样的威仪，他孱弱，病骨支离，病痛和衰老已经渗透了他的肉身。  
“史书未必可信，但存在过的现实不会说谎，你该接受——就像现在，广陵就是历史留给你的勋章。”  
“即使它现在叫做芜城？”  
“即使它现在叫做芜城。”

三

曹丕对当今这个姓拓跋的魏朝产生了极大兴趣。阿芜给他讲鲜卑拓跋氏是如何从塞北入关，占领黄河，后来统一北方。  
“所以你是拓跋魏的子民，我是曹魏的皇帝。这倒是很巧妙的缘分。”  
她以为他会为自己短暂的国祚感到黯然，但曹丕却意外很洒脱。  
“你从建康来，要去大漠找父兄的尸骨。”  
“是。”  
“你知道你能找到什么吗？”  
两人之间毕竟隔着上百年的年纪，曹丕看她就像看自己的子孙后代一样，对已经预知结局的事感到伤感。  
阿芜答：“一捧指间沙。”  
“既知是徒劳，又何必千里迢迢去冒险？”他皱起眉，眸中流转忧郁的水色。  
阿芜发现了，只要有机可乘，这种忧郁便会轻易出现在曹丕身上。他抗拒一切可能性，恨不得召唤一团灰色雨云，蹲到下面，委委屈屈地写文章、数蘑菇、追忆往日快乐时光，然后陷入更多更深的愁绪里。循环往复，直到生命结束。  
拣尽寒枝不肯栖。  
这种用持续的痛苦感知来保证自我清醒的方式对她来说简直不可理喻，但阿芜明白，这是魏文的宿命观，是自由的选择。每个人都能自由地选择怎么活着。  
阿芜看着他透明的身体轮廓，笑道：“您比我清楚，广陵不就已经告诉你我这世上没有纯粹的徒劳了么？我们都在追求一种确凿的‘证明’，证明存在过，证明发生过，证明经历过，而能不能得到什么实际的结果已经不重要了。”  
“女儿通透！你父兄泉下有知，必能魂归故土。”  
曹丕点头赞许，眼角出现隐约笑纹。他原本并非爱笑的人，忧郁和肃穆总是更长久地占据他的五感。此时这种表情并不全是上位者对臣下的肯定和嘉许，中间还微妙地藏了三分长辈对小儿的温情。  
是么。阿芜感到迷茫。  
故土、父兄，这两个字眼，许多年无人对她提起，从记忆的间隙里翻找，竟陌生得宛若隔岸旁观他人的人生。  
阿爷总是不苟言笑，身上带着塞北人天然的悍气血勇。幼时，她曾把他想象成移动的大石块，每次大军凯旋，便是塞北的罡风把沙漠里的大石块吹到了家中。  
家中年纪稍小的兄弟姊妹都不大敢靠近父亲，只有大哥敢。阿兄倒是个健谈爱笑的，会打仗，会治军，因此父亲常常带着他随征。  
父亲在时，阿芜并未从他那里得到过多少温情。众多兄弟姊妹中，她并不是父亲期待的孩子。大哥会打仗，二哥善属文，小妹娇憨，小弟聪慧，她夹在中间，落到她身上的目光轻如片羽。大约因为她是女子，注定要成为父权的牺牲品，家里只会在为她物色夫家一事上不疏忽。如果没有意外，她会嫁给平城一个中等品阶的贵族，如果能和皇家牵上点关系就更好了，对于父亲来说，这是一笔额外的权力筹码，是她能为家族做的鲜有的贡献。  
她大多的快乐来自于兄长。带她骑马射箭，到关外听雨落风吟。但也到此为止，除此之外，他决定不了她要嫁什么人、到什么地方、过怎样的日子。  
“孤有个妹妹和你一样，喜欢舞刀弄枪，骁勇甚于男子百倍。从前孤也教她骑马射箭，带她去听黄河涛声。”曹丕说。  
父亲总在外打仗，邺城里属他最大，弟弟崇拜他，练他练过的剑谱，临他拟过的诗题。妹妹都乖巧，唯独一个让他头疼。

女孩嗓门清脆，一声二哥惊飞了北园东阁的鸟。  
“二哥，今天出城射猎吗？”女孩的眼睛盛满了自由的风和新鲜的空气。  
在座门客都笑起来，有胆子大的直接打趣魏王之女：“节公主，温婉娴静才是女子之德，你这样可找不到夫婿啊。”  
女孩俏脸薄红，正欲嗔怒辩驳，她的二哥已经挡在了面前。  
“这是哪门子女子之德，我怎么从未听过。”曹丕冷冷的眼风扫过那人，哼笑一声，蹲下身捏捏妹妹稚气未脱的脸蛋，“有阿兄把关，吾妹的夫婿一定是天恩地赐的良配。”  
良久以后，她听到魏帝从时空之外传来的叹息：“她成了刘协的皇后。”  
天恩地赐的良配啊。  
后半句曹丕没有说，阿芜虽然不知晓内情，但后来发生了什么却是清清楚楚写在史册上的。汉献帝禅位于他，他那位皇后妹妹自然成为权力迭代的牺牲品。魏帝得到了皇位。曹丕失去了妹妹。命运开了一个玩笑，但他们没得选。  
这一切若要归咎，便是将女儿送进宫的曹操的错。可父亲有错吗？称帝后短暂的七年里，曹丕反复地想这个问题。  
而两百年后，他在琴声里听别人的故事，想的却是曹叡。  
曹叡会怪他吗？他同样没有给这个孤僻的孩子多少温情，落到他身上的目光轻如片羽。他吝啬得可怜，少时害他失去母亲，长大后，连父亲这个身份也只是短暂地施与了几年。黄初七年，他给他的最后一点温暖也永远收回了。关于死亡他想得通达，死后不封不树，万事皆空，却留下少年在空旷的宫殿里孑然独立，和琴师阿芜一样，只身面对人间的魑魅魍魉。  
你对你父亲当真一点怨也没有？  
曹丕没有问出口。红尘轮转，时移事迁，自己和父亲、姊妹、儿子都已化作黄土白骨，答案姗姗来迟，他们永远失去了和解的机会。

淮水往北进入豫州，风不再柔和，空气里的水汽越来越薄，途经之地人群稀少，田野渐次荒芜。就要到大魏的地界了。  
琴声旷远，燕歌调长。曹丕立于荒丘，脚下是他的家乡谯县。他写这首诗时才二十岁，跟随父亲远征乌桓，前路云山雾罩，他的未来亦漂泊不定。那时他还没想到，自己会成为洛阳的主人，死在嘉福殿，葬在首阳山，和谯县隔绝千山万水，灵魂营营役役，却双脚都触不到地面。  
建安二十五年，曹操病逝，曹丕嗣魏王，回谯祭祖，母亲、兄弟、姊妹、同乡俱在。此后数年，有人和他反目，有人成为他的忌惮，有人与他天人永隔。他终于成为慈悲而无畏、拥抱一切、真正的帝王，而那个吟唱燕歌行的青年永远留在了燕地的寒风中。

豫州往西就是前朝遗都洛阳，如今的洛州。路上，两人发生了争执。  
对洛阳，曹丕早就心驰神往，一路追问洛阳如今怎么样了，口吻宛如旧友寒暄。阿芜没有去过，只记得书册有载，洛阳宫苑烧了一回又一回，外族来了一波又一波。听说当朝天子属意这座满目疮痍但生命力强劲的城市，多次派使者前去勘察，意欲复刻一个同样名为‘魏’的帝国心脏。但去漠北并不会经过洛州，为了避免事端，阿芜不愿绕道。  
“洛阳乃龙息所在，千年风水宝地，为何不去？”  
“风水于一族兴衰、一国命脉重要，我无父无母，孑然一身，风水宝地与我何干？”  
“去洛阳。”曹丕沉下声。  
“不去。”阿芜坚持。  
“孤命你去洛阳！”琴声里有风雷隐动，帝王在发怒。  
“跟平城的皇帝说去吧！你们都是皇帝，想必很谈得来。”  
“你可知这是对主君的大不敬？”曹丕面色沉下来，浸透了寒冰，像面对跪在九重殿前等候皇帝审判的犯人。  
铮——  
琴师十指用力拍在枕木上，琴声猝然断绝。七弦嗡嗡震颤，天地重归寂静，愤怒的魏帝消失在风中。  
好啊，好啊。他曹子桓叱咤半生，管蔡伯喈要琴，管钟元常要玉，管刘协要汉家天下，哪样不是唾手可得。就算对方意有迟疑，他写信一札，一番软磨硬泡，那些老头子哪次不是倾囊相赠？又或者，提着兵符到许都的天子大殿前走一遭，深宫中的皇帝也便乖顺地把王朝的权杖交给了他。没想到两百年后，他变成一缕灵识入琴声中，却在一个小女子这里栽了跟头。  
这场拉锯并没有持续太久，琴师重新弹起曲子，声音仿佛自天外来：  
“您忘了吗，您是姓曹的皇帝，我是拓跋的子民，我为何要敬你？”  
曹丕怔住。是啊，一时竟忘了，他的国家早就不存在了，这片土地上重新生长出别人的国家，别人的权力和财富，别人的敬畏和臣服。他早该明白，他早该明白——离自己的时代已经过去很久很久了。

四

天气转凉，越往北，视野所及的景致越荒寒。阿芜极少抽琴唱歌了，琴的音色过于凄清，听得人遍体生凉。抚琴的人修心，听琴的人怡情，这是在温暖的南方；到了寒冷的北地，风声如裂帛，拨弦转轴几个动作不免让人联系起肃杀、旷远之类的情绪，弹琴就成了自怜自伤徒添苦恼的事。  
没有琴声指路，曹丕无法再来。阿芜不知道这段时间里，对方以什么形态存在，是否遂心愿去了洛阳，又或者以某种方式见到散落在长河两岸的其他人。他是如此才情出众、风度翩翩的魏晋公子，即便皇帝架子大了一些，想必依然可以是很好的交谈对象。  
塞北进入穷冬，铺天盖地的雪要持续两个月，牲畜难以养活，塞外百姓往往入冬之前就未雨绸缪，该贮藏粮食的贮藏粮食，该圈养家畜的圈养家畜；关内有亲友是最好的，南下投奔亲友，度过冬天再回来。  
以渔阳为界，出了常年被黄沙覆盖的城门，就是广漠。  
像候鸟大型迁徙，塞北的百姓纷纷向南。只有阿芜往北走，在尘土飞扬的大道上，她像一条不愿汇入大海的河流。  
路边有老叟。“姑娘，别再往北啦，三天之后暴风雪就来了，人呀牛羊马呀都活不成。”  
“多谢老丈。”阿芜笑道。太长时间没喝到水，嘴角长了燎泡，牵动便疼。“可阿爷和阿兄还在等我。”  
这个时节大漠哪还有人。老叟浑浊的眼珠一转，便明白了个中意思。于是叹了口气，再不阻拦。  
去吧去吧。死去的人被记挂着，就不算真的死去。活着的人千般辛苦，万里蹀躞，以此为归，早已不仅仅是他人期待的活着。

阿芜终于来到大漠。  
太阳从面前落下，金光铺满天地穹庐。太阳点燃了头发和衣服，她与天地一同燃烧。  
残阳如海，次第淹过嶙峋的戈壁、起伏的沙丘。前方是一座红色的山，像某种造化的默示一样矗立在地尽头。红色晚霞从这里漫过去，然后和山融在一起。这让人产生错觉，仿佛天地洪荒、日月星辰都成为了山的一部分。  
阿芜跋山涉水到这里，从建康带来的盘缠有一半赁了赶路的马，另一半被山匪劫去。北风在她脸上犁出皲裂的皱痕，尘沙为她的面容蒙上一层颓败的灰；江南的绸衫挡不住天寒地冻，于是设法拾来一张兽皮裹身；她不年轻了，颜容衰老，神色憔悴，一路上和无数南下的人擦身而过，勇往地向“重逢”跌去。  
她终于体会到那种心情，一如父兄对漠北、曹丕对广陵。  
她的火焰快熄灭了，甚至不知道如何捱过即将降临的风雪。这把琴木料精良，可长时燃烧不熄灭，把琴烧了取暖也许会成为这片沙漠上最后一个仪式。  
倘若真到了斫琴取火的地步，她希望还能和那个人道一道别。

“那座山名叫乌丸。”曹丕指着地尽头说道。“建安十二年，父亲北征乌桓，我随行经过山下，看到的便是和现在一般的红色。”  
建安十二年，白狼山，乌桓最后一任单于蹋顿被张辽一箭射死，乌桓族从此遗落历史河沙中。  
造物何其玄妙，他们分隔在两百年的这头和那头，却仰望着同一座山丘和落日。世上已经没有“乌桓”了，而赤山将长久沉默地矗立下去。  
传说乌桓一族有个习俗，人死后，萨满在赤山下吟诵经文，大漠的风把它们传到很远的地方，漂泊在外的游魂便会跟着指引，回到赤山。那曹丕呢，他要回到哪里去？

一道声音从建安十二年来：别日何易会日难啊——  
风总要吹起尘土才算来过，雪总要在地面留下湿痕才算融化，曹丕在这里写过一首诗，黄沙知道，赤山知道，地下千千万万离别的游魂都知道。  
那时他二十岁，年轻孔武，落笔成章，是朝气勃勃的王孙公子，白马银枪的少年将军，没有经历过太多离别和遗憾。父亲会打胜仗，他们会凯旋归来，被邺城百姓欢呼簇拥；会穿上兵甲朝觐许都，接受天子的恩典，也坦然接住命运带来的“怀璧其罪”。他有一颗巨大的心脏，强大的共情容器，和这片大漠上一切欢喜与悲伤亲密到耳鬓厮磨。风为他送来沙漠的自叙诗：马蹄达达，兵戈相撞，将军发出号令，游子吹起羌笛；父亲和兄弟战死，寡妇孤儿流下眼泪。帝王凯旋，百姓山呼……这些他无需经历，他已经经历。他无需写诗，他就是诗。二十岁的曹丕还不知道怎么当皇帝，但已经成为一个诗人了。

雪落了下来，塞北的深冬从这里开始。琴裂弦断，火光和赤山染红了魏帝高挺的鼻梁和眉弓，阿芜看到了他清减的肉身、丰盈的灵魂。她明白了。他是父亲，他是兄长，他是广陵城头的诗人，是渔阳城外的老叟，是万马疆场戍千秋的将士，是冠盖风流的公子，是玄黄之初的帝王，是广陵，是洛阳，是赤山。  
他是全部。


End file.
